metroid: The slave
by Ei47
Summary: Samus is hired by the gf to free captured civillians from the space pirates. But when samus gets there, there is a trap that kills most of the slaves. You have to review and like the boy before I continue
1. Crash landing

Don't own any of the stuff, (cept for boy, slave boy) yah.  
  
I just became a metroid fan when a rented metroid prime. So I don't know that much bout metroid.  
  
Metroid: The slave  
  
Samus Aran got out of her sleeping chamber. She yawned and stretched  
her arms out. It was going to be another regular day. Galactic  
federation needs help to fight the space pirates. She put on her  
power suit, except for her helmet. She walked to the cockpit of her  
ship and typed in her password, chozo.  
  
"You have 5 messages, samus" The computer spoke as she logged on to  
the galactic net.  
  
"Trash, Trash, Holy! 5000 credits, fuel bills! Hm. Bounty hunter  
wanted. Catch murder 10000 credits. Might do that."  
  
The very last message was from the galactic federation. It was a  
video.  
  
"Samus, a senator said, "The Space pirates have captured a few hundred  
civilians to start a illegal mining process of bendezium (A/N Thank  
you metroid.com). Our spies have tipped us of that they're heading to  
a space station where some of our cops are waiting. Your mission  
would be to free as many slaves as you can before the pirates get  
back. Reward is 30000 credits. Reply back immediately. Enter zebes2  
(A/N?) at hours 1500 today." The senator ended the transmission.  
  
"Yes senator, I'll free the slaves." Samus spoke into the speaker. Samus put on her helmet and started up the engines.  
  
"Wow, 1200 hours, must have added to much sleeping gas in the rest chamber last night."  
  
Samus put her ship on auto drive as soon as she entered warp speed.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````  
  
3 hours later  
  
Samus came out of warp space at zebes2. She looked at the brown green planet and entered the atmosphere.  
  
"Warning, entering atmosphere, chair straps must be activated" The machine said.  
  
Samus put on her chair strap and handled the landing controls.  
  
"Warning, electrical field surrounding landing target. Thruster 1 now offline"  
  
"Crap" Samus muttered, she typed in commands in the computer, but the force field was disabling her thrusters.  
  
"Danger, 2 thrusters left. Crash landing unable to evade." The computer said through static. The ship began drop.  
  
"Shoot" Samus shouted, "Activate magnetic shield around thrusters. Then get thrusters 1,3, and 4 working."  
  
"Magnetic shield activated" The computer said, "Thruster 1, 2, 3,4, and 5 now online."  
  
Samus leaned back in her chair. That had been close call. She started the landing sequence.  
  
"Danger, engine 1 offline, distance to ground, 15 meters, crash landing now."  
  
"No, Damn It!" Samus yelled before her ship smashed into the ground. 


	2. Trap

Yay!!! I got a review that said my story was good!! Thank you Desert Links and Mungo Jerry. Hope it gets on a favorite list.Yeah, this is very important that you review. I will not continue until I get 5 reviews that you like the slave. So you gotta review. I'm not doing for reviews, I doing it cause it's very crucial that you like the slave.  
  
Metroid: The slave  
  
Chapter 2: Ambush  
  
Samus slowly woke up from the crash.  
  
"Shit, should've remebered about force fields" Samus mumble, then she looked at the ship.  
  
"Close call, only the glass is broken" Samus sighed. Samus looked at the visor, which showed, were she had to go. Which was 50 yards in front of her. She walked cautiously to the building. As she entered, she saw two auto turrets swing in her direction and started firing energy bolts. Samus stepped behind a wall the came out to fire. She fired a total of four missiles, taking the turrets out.  
  
"Damn, I hate those things" Samus muttered. She slowly walked to a new room where she saw hundreds of humans working for the space pirates. Samus saw 6 guards armed with plasma guns, and 3 space pirates just watching over the slaves. Samus also saw several children being whipped as they worked with metal.  
  
"They're gonna pay" Samus growled. Samus leaped out from her shadowy hiding space firing her plasma beam. The guards turned around and fired their weapons as soon as she leapt out.  
  
"Huh" Samus thought as she dodged the shots, "Those shots were charged, that means, HELL THIS IS A TRAP!" She killed the 9 pirates then looked up. The slaves started getting up and cheering.  
  
"FIND COVER NOW!" Samus yelled. She looked up and saw on the second level floor there were 25 power troopers, and 10 flying pirates. The slaves looked up and gasped. Then all of them ran for hiding spaces as the pirates began to fire. Many of the slaves couldn't find a hiding space and were killed quickly. Most of the slaves hiding places were poor, so they were killed. Samus looked around the room. There was blood and bodies all over the place. Samus had picked off as many pirates as she could, but there was still 18 left.  
  
"Now for the main target" Samus recognized the voice.  
  
"Ridley! You bitch, you tricked the senator into doing this!" Samus shouted.  
  
"Yes Samus. It was to lure you here so we could kill the famous bounty hunter" Ridley said, "Open fire!" Hundreds of different shots rained down on Samus. She fired super missiles all around the room. Somehow, it killed all of the space pirates. Except for Ridley.  
  
"Shit, that depleted 4 energy tanks" Samus cursed, "At least I have 6 left."  
  
"Well Samus, you still have to deal with me. And I might add, how many missiles to you have left?" Ridley laughed. Samus checked her missiles. He was right. She only had 1 missiles left.  
  
"Enough to take you on bastard!" She yelled. She switched to thermal visor to find a weak spot. Meta-Ridley swooped down to the ground. Samus saw that the plating on his chest was weak. And she saw something else. There was a human hiding in a hole. One out of hundreds of slaves survived. Samus shot the door she came through and it opened. Then she shouted, "Run outside and get in the ship" She shouted as she fired a shot at Meta- Ridley's chest. He screeched and fell back as a small boy with messy brown hair ran outside. Samus followed him into her ship.  
  
"How do we get in?" The boy shouted.  
  
"Stand on the hatch" Samus ordered. The boy looked around and saw the hatch. The he stepped on I and sunk in the ship. Samus then stood on the hatch and got in. As she got in, she led the boy to her extra bedroom.  
  
"Stay there and hold on to something," Samus said. She couldn't get into space with the broken glass. She was going to take out Meta-Ridley on the planet. Samus steered her ship as Ridley came into view. Samus typed in a command and the computer said, "Combat mode activated" Samus knew guns were coming out of special places on her ship. Ridley tried to hit the ship with his tail, but Samus swerved out of the way. Then Samus fired a bunch of missiles at Ridley's chest. He screeched, as he fell from the sky and hit the ground. "Down goes Ridley" Samus grinned. She got up and walked to the slave.  
  
"You ok from that?" Samus asked.  
  
"Yah, I'm fine." He answered, "My name's Jonathan."  
  
"Come with me and help me repair the glass so we can get off this fu-bad planet." Samus changed her sentence. Jonathan just grinned and got some tools from a box.  
  
"How did you know which tool to use?" Samus asked. She thought he would ask her. They walked out to the front of the ship and started repairing the glass.  
  
"Look, you probably think I'm some dumb-ass kid" Samus stared, "but I'm not. The pirates did some sort of test on me so I turned into a kid again." He said.  
  
"So that's why you swore." Samus said as she placed some glass on the front. She felt sorry for him.  
  
"How old are you?" Samus asked.  
  
"I was actually 23 until the pirates test" He replied.  
  
"This is really weird, I'm talking to a kid who's older than me and I'm 22." Samus said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. So it doesn't matter if you swear in front of me cause swear too" Jonathan said.  
  
"It'll be weird." Samus said as she placed the last piece of glass on the window. She went in to her ship, and Jonathan followed.  
  
Samus led him into the hospital room.  
  
"You can sleep in here," Samus said.  
  
"Ok" He replied. Samus left the hospital and headed for the control room.  
  
"You have 1 new message Samus," The computer said.  
  
"Show it to me" Samus replied. An unknown figure popped up on the screen.  
  
"Bounty hunter Samus! This is Tallon4 research space station! We took a creature in for studying and it broke loose! We offer two-AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Blood splattered the screen then it went blank.  
  
"Guess I better check it out" Samus said as she put the course to tallon4.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ Like it? Remember, 5 reviews about the slave before I continue. Remember, Samus still hasn't taken off her power suit and she still has her fusion suit also. So Jonathan doesn't' know that samus Is a girl 


	3. Laser metroid

Sorry I haven't updated. You people got (finally) so I'm continuing. And I'm on a favorites list!!(  
  
Metroid: the slave Chapter 3 Laser metroid.  
  
Samus piloted her ship out of warp space by tallon4.  
  
"Been a while since I've been here" she muttered to herself. Samus entered the atmosphere of tallon4. 1500 hours. GF research station  
  
The space pirates flooded into the room, their guns blazing. Several of the scientists were shot in the chest, crimson blood seeping from their shirts.  
  
"Cease fire," A space pirate commando ordered. The fire stopped immediately. "Where is it?" He shouted.  
  
"We don't know," one of the scientists, cried frightedly, "as soon as we brought it in it broke loose!"  
  
"Right, I believe," He said sarcastically, "bring in project 5!" A pirate came in with a mechanical metroid in a container. "Laser metroid, bio-mechanical metroid, thermo nuclear rockets and lasers, protected from cold and heat with armor." The commando said. "The federation is doomed" one scientist moaned.  
  
"They'd be even more doomed if you'd tell us where the damned-.." The commando didn't finish his sentence. An explosion destroyed one of the walls of the lab. Samus burst in, firing her plasma beam. Some of the pirates were hit and caught fire. They screamed until they were nothing but a pile of ashes. Samus fired a missile, blowing multiple pirates into the air. The commando snuck up behind Samus and shot her in the helmet. Samus fell back stunned, and the commando kicked her over. The remaining pirates scurried to their feet and surrounded samus.  
  
"Set lasers to high," The commando ordered, " It's been nice knowing you, hunter, but even your suit can't protect you from twenty wrist rifles set on high. Goodbye" Samus cringed as she heard the shots powering up. Suddenly Samus heard an explosion. She looked up to see pirates in the air and her ship firing more missiles.  
  
"WOW, THIS IS THE BEST SHIP I'VE EVER FLEW!" Jonathan yelled over the radio.  
  
"Don't kill the commando Jonathan, I'll deal with him." Samus said.  
  
"Whatever" Jonathan replied. He continued blasting space pirates until the commando was only one left. "You're really a good commando" Samus said circling the pirate, "You really got close to killing. I did a bad job. Not my day today. Fortunately for me, Jonathan saved my ass. Know I'm gonna kick yours." Samus shot the commando's weapon and deactivated hers. Samus charged at him. Samus let loose a flurry of punches and kicks, and the commando blocked, except loosing his balance every time. Then Samus kneed him in the groin with her power suit.(A/N if you noticed, it has a spike) The commando's legs crossed, and samus socked him in the head. He went flying into the air. Samus watched the ship come to a clumsy landing. "Nice flying" Samus said. "Thanks" Jonathan replied. "You really saved my a-bu-ss. Damn, I can't get used to swearing around a kid." Jonathan chuckled. "Anyways" Samus said, "The pirates were after some sort of creature that the scientists had found here. Did you see it in the ship?" "I saw something leaving the planet" Jonathan answered, "But no creature unhampered mechanically could survive in space, so it must have been a ship." "Yeah, must have been. Get in the ship, we're going to take break and just relax a little bit." Samus said. "Where are we going?" Jonathan asked. "You'll see" Samus replied. 


	4. Meteor inn

Sorry it's been so long. Life happened. Legal owner ship stuff goes here.  
  
Metroid: The slave  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Meteor inn  
  
The ship left warp speed and started a decent to a space station. The ship slowly approached the docking bay and then finally landed.  
  
"Samus, my I ask again why are we staying here" Jonathan asked, "Your ship does have a sleeping chamber you know."  
  
"Yeah, but I'd rather sleep in a bed then a chamber. So you've never slept in a sleeping chamber before?" Samus asked.  
  
"Nope, I don't space travel much and when I got sold into slavery we weren't allowed to sleep." Jonathan replied.  
  
"Ah well, there are also some other complications...... anyways, I might be able to pick up a few potential bounties here." Samus said.  
  
An air seal tube lowered over Samus' ship and they got out. Samus and Jonathan walked past the rest of the air seals and then Samus leaned over and slapped the man who was managing people checking in.  
  
"Hey Brody" Samus said.  
  
"Samus, hey old friend" the male human said, "good thing you're wearing your suit, there's been a whole lot of fights going on. And who's this? You had kid?" he ducked as Samus' fist smashed the picture behind him.  
  
"No, just someone who's had to endure pirate testing that turned him into a kid." Samus replied.  
  
"Oh, that does suck." Brody muttered, "Well anyways you want a 2 bed room I suppose?"  
  
"Yes and Brody?" Samus said, "Can I get that split wall room?"  
  
"Ah, he doesn't know" Brody said, "Sure, I'll lower the price to 500 credits for you" Samus handed him the money and got the key card for room 32. Samus and Jonathan walked down the hall and entered the new room. It had 3 spaces. There was a bed on one side of the room and one on the other. A wall ran straight between them. The third area was a show, with 2 doors from one side of the room and the other.  
  
"What don't I know Samus" Jonathan asked suddenly.  
  
"Uh, nothing, it, eh, doesn't matter, really." Samus stammered. Then she went to look out the only window.  
  
"Hey, lets head down to the bar and get beer" Samus said, "It's gonna get boring, it's only 7:30."  
  
"Do you really think they're going to let me in a bar" Jonathan said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, right, sorry I forget" Samus replied, "Oh well, I'm going."  
  
She left the room and headed towards the bar. Samus sat down and ordered, "Get me a laboutt blue" The waiter scurried off and filled her beverage.  
  
"There you go ma'am," He said.  
  
As he left, 2 drunken men started to fight. The man nearest to Samus one, and turned around and hit Samus. Samus took off her helmet and readied herself for a fight.  
  
"Boy, I'm gonna feel sorry after I beat up this bitch" he guffawed stupidly.  
  
You really did have to feel sorry for the man. He jabbed at Samus but Samus moved to the side and elbowed him in the face. The man doubled over. Samus lay an uppercut, kicked him in the place where it hurts, then slapped him. People in the bar cheered. Then Samus slammed him in chest and he went flying into a table.  
  
Samus then turned around and headed to her room.  
  
Meanwhile, Jonathan was in the room staring out into space. Samus walked into the room.  
  
"Anything interesting happen?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary" Samus replied, "had a beer, and knocked out a drunk."  
  
Jonathan laughed and looked out the window again. Just then, something looking suspiciously like a metroid zoomed pass the window and a brown glob splatted on the building.  
  
"Holy shit! It's piece of shit!" Jonathan shouted.  
  
"That looked like a metroid" Samus said, "come on, let's take a look outside."  
  
They entered the docking area and entered the ship. Jonathan steered the ship outside their room as Samus readied herself to go into space. She slid the air seal door shut and looked on the window. It was big. It was brown. And even through the suit it smelled. Samus gingerly put the feces into a container. Then she sealed it and let out her.  
  
"Uuuuuggg it's awful" Samus said. She re-entered the ship and put the crap into the cargo room.  
  
"Jonathan, let's go back to the station and sleep one night, we'll look at it tomorrow" Samus said.  
  
"Ok" Jonathan answered. They entered their rooms again and Samus said,  
  
"Jonathan, under no circumstances enter or look into my room or the shower without my permission" Samus ordered.  
  
"Why?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"I like my privacy" With that, Samus left the room and got ready to go to sleep.  
  
Aaaaaaand done. Oh that must have smelled awful. Please review. I'll try to update soon. 


End file.
